1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of planetary gearing for an automatic transmission, particularly to the carrier that rotatably supports planet pinions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A planet carrier of this kind is known from DE-OS 25 03 518. This known planet carrier has the disadvantage that both carrier parts are only made of sheet metal parts, which, for example, places considerable restrictions on the cross-section of the posts, as a result of which, when loads are particularly high, it is no longer possible to use such a planet carrier.
From DE-PS 26 05 230 a planet carrier is known in which the two axially connected carrier parts are made as castings or forgings. This gives greater freedom for the selection of the form of the posts so that such a planet carrier can also be used for highly loaded planet carriers.
However, this known planet carrier has the disadvantage that here, too, the posts again have a substantially arcuate rectangular section, which cannot be so highly loaded in the radial direction.
From DE-PS 36 03 401 a planet carrier comprising two axially connected carrier parts is known in which the carrier parts are made as forgings, and where, in addition, the posts have a substantially triangular cross-section, which can transmit considerable forces both in the circumferential and in the radial directions. Here, however, the cross-section of the posts is weakened by axial bores provided to receive bolts connecting the two carrier parts.